<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Time High by aruhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236438">All Time High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime'>aruhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Badly written porn, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Dom Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Seungsik was generous enough to always give in to whatever Chan wanted. On the night like this, however, it looked like Chan’s voice would turn hoarse tomorrow morning. Tonight was one of the ‘Seungsik mood’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Time High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I suck at writing porn /crying/ I just want to give this a shot. In the end I'm not really satisfied by the result, as expected, but it's finished....please enjoy.... /crying<br/><br/>Title by The Sam Willows - All Time High</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unexpectedly, Chan wasn't as loud as everyone's thought he was in bed. He was vocal enough, of course (keeping his lips shut while Seungsik pounded into him right to his sweet spot? Very unlikely.) But he rarely begged, much to Seungsik's amusement. Usually Seungsik was generous enough to always give in to whatever Chan wanted. On the night like this, however, it looked like Chan’s voice would turn hoarse tomorrow morning. Tonight was one of the ‘Seungsik mood’.</p><p>“So, when are you going to fuck me,” Chan whined, pulling Seungsik’s waist closer. He was pressed to the wall, Seungsik’s left knee was jammed between Chan’s thigh as he kissed Chan’s lips noisily. Chan tried to grind on that knee, but Seungsik pulled it away every time Chan began to rub himself. Chan groaned.</p><p>“Wait, babe. Be obedient,”</p><p>It wasn’t that Chan didn’t want to obey—he was already half hard since Seungsik nosed his neck earlier and kissing him like this only made it worse. He could feel his arousal slowly building up, but there wasn’t enough friction to keep it up. It was just there, then, lurking from the bottom of his stomach, waiting painfully.</p><p>“Ssik-ah, at least let me—let me open my shirt,”</p><p>“No, don’t.” Seungsik’s mouth brushed Chan’s lips as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh my god,”</p><p>Chan watched weakly when Seungsik’s gentle gaze slowly grew sharper, pinning him to the wall, literally and figuratively.</p><p>The freshly trimmed undercut really didn’t help. Chan combed his fingers through Seungsik’s pushed back hair, it was silky under his touch. The way it cut defined Seungsik’s face so well; Chan didn’t know he could look even more handsome than usual, and even sexier—well, fuck.</p><p>And Seungsik knew, that little shit.</p><p>“Ssik-ah,”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>The rumble on Seungsik’s voice did something to Chan’s stomach and his growing erection. He turned his face, squashed his cheeks on Seungsik’s palm, who was still caging his face, refusing to take Seungsik’s lips any longer.</p><p>“Now you’re rebelling?” Seungsik laughed.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Oh?” Seungsik lifted him up. Chan gasped when he was being carried to the bed, clinging to Seungsik’s neck in surprise.</p><p>The thing was, Chan really liked it when Seungsik acted like this—being all demanding and, well, mean. Truthfully, there was something that made Chan felt giddy when Seungsik manhandled him, not only on bed but also everywhere. It felt exclusive; for once, Seungsik let himself off of the leash, only for Chan. He would do anything to please this Seungsik.</p><p>Sometimes this Seungsik meant Chan would suffer (nicely) and he wouldn’t be allowed to cum generously as he wished, but he knew his blood would roared in his ears, his head light and high, and it was worth it. This Seungsik would pepper harsh bites, marking Chan’s skin with purplish flowers that lasted for days.</p><p><em>This Seungsik</em>, Chan cursed in his head, was mean enough to throw him on bed and dared to not join him right away. He gaped in disbelief.</p><p>“Be patient, babe.” Seungsik chuckled. He pried Chan’s jeans off. “Come on, this is not needed.”</p><p>Excited, Chan discarded his jeans quickly, his underwear soon joined on the floor. The white shirt stayed on, just like what Seungsik wanted earlier, but Chan undid three of his top buttons. It was Seungsik’s white shirt, the one with small, red bear embroidered on its right side.</p><p>After throwing the lube’s bottle, Seungsik left the bed, much to Chan’s horror.</p><p>“Seungsik—”</p><p>“Stretch yourself up,” Seungsik sternly said, walking towards their shared bathroom. “I’m going to change.”</p><p>“<em>Seungsik</em>,”</p><p>“Ssh, Chanie,” Seungsik glanced to a poor Heo Chan on the bed. “I will be back. Do it. Now.”</p><p>He disappeared behind the bathroom door, and Chan didn’t have any other choice than to prep himself alone. He tossed himself onto his pillows, making himself comfortable. If he would do this alone, he might as well make the best out of his own fingers.</p><p>Chan opened his thighs wide, his crotch bared. He mustered up his best pout as he uncapped the bottle and smeared the cool gel onto his palm. It soon contrasted against the warm skin around his rim; he shivered a bit when he rubbed his opening with his coated index finger.</p><p>This wasn’t what Chan expected. Of course, opening himself up with his own finger didn’t feel as good as with Seungsik’s. Chan tried to copy Seungsik’s movement when he did the preparation, but of course it didn’t feel the same. Sulking, Chan pushed his middle finger and began to move it in and out, still trying to mimic Seungsik’s pushes. It was still different. Chan groaned.</p><p>Seungsik exited the bathroom with only his shorts, and finally, <em>finally</em>, seeing his dom back sparked something in Chan’s stomach. He started to speed up his finger.</p><p>“You have to touch yourself, too, Chanie,” Seeing that, Seungsik laughed a little and guided Chan’s other hand to wrap itself around his own cock. He pushed out another dollop of lube. “Now, stroke yourself.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna help me?” Chan pleaded, attacking Seungsik with his ultimate pout.</p><p>Seungsik smiled, unaffected. “I’m going to watch you from here.”</p><p>And, true to his word, he dragged a chair in front of the bed. Seungsik sat, leaning to the armrest unhurriedly. He propped his cheek with his hand.</p><p>“Go on,” he raised his eyebrows.</p><p><em>Stupid Seungsik and his stupid undercut</em>, Chan muttered in his head.</p><p>Locking his eyes to Seungsik’s, Chan began to move his hand, caressing his cock with gentle pressure. He sighed when his thumb slid over the slit—he almost missed the way Seungsik’s bare stomach twitched when he did that. Chan repeated the action, now adding even more pressure to his grasp. His breath hitched every time he twisted his hand.</p><p>Chan pressed himself deeper to their pillows, leaving his (still) spotless skin and collarbones even more exposed, and felt his own arousal started to build up with every stroke he did. He didn’t finger himself anymore; his other hand was busy gripping the bedsheet.</p><p>“Seungsik,” He breathed, grinding to his own hand. “Seungsik, <em>Seungsik</em>, please—”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“<em>You</em>.”</p><p>“But you didn’t even loosen up well,” Seungsik leaned to the other side of the chair, tilting his head. “You’re still so tight, Chanie, I can see it from here.”</p><p>Frustrated, Chan could feel that he was close, but he didn’t want to come just because of his own hand. Their room now filled with Chan’s sharp breaths and the wet noises of his hand; it didn’t help with his plan to held his come.</p><p>And, really, the more Chan sank to his own pleasure, the more random his hand movement was. His breath wasn’t that laborious, but he felt his stomach clenched from the messy hand job. He was still watching Seungsik closely, and there was no way he was actually unaffected. In between his haziness, Chan swept his eyes over Seungsik’s figure, trying to remember the feeling when that arms and hands were working under him, or the warmth when those perfectly shaped abs pressed him to the mattress. Chan realised the bed smelt like Seungsik.</p><p>Chan forced his eyes back to Seungsik’s face, who suddenly raised his eyebrows knowingly, and he came just like that.</p><p>
  <em>“—ssik—”</em>
</p><p>And only then Seungsik rose up from his chair. There was a visible bulge on the front of his short pants when he kneeled on the bed, approaching his frustrated lover. Chan brushed it lightly using the tip of his toes, but Seungsik didn’t visibly react, so he bent his toes as if he was fondling Seungsik’s arousal with them.</p><p>“Do you not want me to help you, Chanie?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>yes</em>,” Chan retracted his teasing toes immediately. “Ssik-ah, don’t be so mean to me—<em>shit</em>,”</p><p>“Ssh, don’t curse.”</p><p>Seungsik leaned forward, pushing a finger in, slowly working it in and out, curling and twisting his motion as he did so. Chan almost sobbed at the feeling. He was desperate enough to needily rock his hips when Seungsik inserted his second finger. It did really feel different—this was Seungsik's fingers after all.</p><p>“You’re still so tight,” Seungsik cooed. “It’s only my fingers, you know.”</p><p>“I don’t care, I don’t care,” Chan raised his arms and clung to Seungsik, pulling him to close the gap between them. Seungsik laughed in their kiss and quickened his pace. Chan couldn’t help but clenching himself around Seungsik’s fingers, arching his back, impatient.</p><p>“I won’t go anywhere,” Seungsik reassured but not slowing down his fingers. “Relax, Chanie.”</p><p>“<em>Just put it in already</em>,”</p><p>Seungsik moved his lips and kissed Chan’s jaw. He sucked the skin there as he pulled out his fingers. He kept Chan’s upper body busy with trailing his tongue down to Chan’s hardened nipples, peeking out from the unbuttoned shirt. Chan sucked his own fingers to bit down his moans.</p><p>Seungsik was a skilled man, he was good at multitasking. He could make Chan became a whimpering mess only with his tongue and slicking his cock with lube at the same time. He folded up Chan’s legs, held them with both his hands so Chan couldn’t forcefully close it.</p><p>“You want this?” Seungsik nudged his head around Chan’s rim, teasing.</p><p>Chan was laying on his back, facing Seungsik with a trail of wet drool on his lips, <em>“Yes, yes, yes—”</em></p><p>“Patient, honey,” Seungsik laughed. He sucked Chan’s nipple gently as he pushed himself in.</p><p>Chan felt his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage. It was only Seungsik’s head, he hadn’t even inserted himself fully yet, but Chan was already intoxicated in his own pleasure. He barely felt Seungsik kissed his temple fondly.</p><p>“<em>Come on</em>,”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Seungsik chuckled, but he complied with pushing all of his length in. “You’re so good in taking me in, Chan-ah.”</p><p>The sudden filling made Chan gasped. Seungsik was much larger than his only two fingers.</p><p>“Alright, baby?” Seungsik whispered to Chan’s ear.</p><p>“Yes, yes, move—<em>please,</em>”</p><p>Seungsik began to move, setting in a slow pace at first. He dragged his cock out before he slammed in fast, and he pulled it outwards slowly again, and with every thrust, Chan’s brain stopped functioning. He let go of the control of his body—he let Seungsik used him as he wished. It was so good; Seungsik’s thrusts were slow, yet he also hungrily pounded his hips against Chan, earning a lot of cries. Chan let out a string of incoherent babbles when Seungsik quickened his pace, his body shook along with each push.</p><p>“Seungsik, <em>Seungsik, more—</em>”</p><p>“Who’s in charge, Chanie?”</p><p>It made Chan’s cheek turned red. He squirmed, folding his arms upwards, trying to hide his face, but failed because Seungsik grabbed and pried them away. Chan moaned; his voice bounced along with each of Seungsik’s thrust. He jammed his left cheek to the pillow, refusing to look at Seungsik.</p><p>“Chanie,”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>”</p><p>Seungsik chuckled lowly. “If you’re keeping this up you will be punished.”</p><p>“<em>I don’t care.</em>”</p><p>“Remember you brought this to yourself,”</p><p>Seungsik leaned forward. He cupped Chan’s cheek, forcing him to face Seungsik back. Chan was all pouty and rosy cheeks, his eyes watered. Seungsik didn't pull himself out when he talked to this sulking Chan, he just stared down sharply while holding Chan’s cheeks together, his hand was dangerously close to Chan's neck.</p><p>Chan gulped visibly, but he kept silent. He felt his cock was oozing with pre-cum.</p><p>“You want to keep quiet now?” Seungsik’s tone was warm. He flashed a kiss to Chan's puckered lips. “Then, keep quiet.”</p><p>“Seungsik, I’m—”</p><p>“Ah, no,” Seungsik tightened his hand, effectively silencing Chan. “Hush, hush, honey.”</p><p>Chan nodded weakly.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Seungsik began to move his hips again. Chan moaned, but he immediately stopped mid-way, looking at Seungsik with gleaming eyes. Seungsik nosed his cheek in approval.</p><p>Yet, Chan couldn’t keep quiet for too long. His head was fuzzy; all he could feel was the way Seungsik desire transferred through his quick-paced thrusts. It flared to Chan’s body and mind. His fingers were buried on Seungsik’s hair, tightened every here and then as an attempt to keep his mouth close. Seungsik still maintained his steady thrust, and every time he bit Chan’s neck, he could hear Chan choked.</p><p>“Ssik-ah,” Chan whimpered quietly. “<em>Ssik-ah, I cannot</em><em>—</em><em>”</em></p><p>Seungsik said nothing, but he cradled Chan’s cheek, putting his thumb inside his mouth. It didn’t make Chan completely silent, but at least he had something to suck on.</p><p>Chan felt Seungsik went bigger as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Seungsik’s thumb.</p><p>At last, his whole body jerked as he finally came. When the momentum hit him, everything seemed like slowing down, except his rapid heartbeat drumming on his chest. Chan’s arms collapsed on his sides; he couldn’t maintain his knee up any longer. He wet Seungsik’s white shirt, but Chan couldn’t care less about that right now. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by his orgasm. Seungsik had removed his hand, but he was still buried deep inside Chan’s body, his cock pulsating.</p><p>“Chanie?”</p><p>Chan responded with a whine; his cheeks wet with tears. He didn’t even realise that he was crying. Seungsik stopped his thrusts and bended down, caging Chan’s figure with his arms. He dried the tears away by kissing every inch of Chan’s face, murmuring praises with every kiss. He didn’t dare to suddenly pulled himself out.</p><p>After a while, Chan’s sobs lessened until it completely stopped. He tried to breath calmly, as if he would be punished if he didn’t do so. Seungsik took of Chan’s shirt and cleaned him up using the clean side. He savoured the bruises he just made, letting the world know that this beautiful man under him was his and his alone.</p><p>“You did well, Chanie,” Seungsik tugged on Chan’s earlobe.</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Seungsik pulled out, followed by Chan’s inaudible sigh. “Do you want me to clean you up in the shower now?”</p><p>“Can we do that later?”</p><p>“Of course,” He kissed Chan on his temple, letting him know that it was really over now. “Let’s just throw away these clothes and let me grab a new blanket.”</p><p>“You—?”</p><p>“I can handle myself, don’t worry,” Seungsik kissed Chan’s cheek and nose before he got up and gathered their sticky clothes and comforter. “I will be back.”</p><p>Seungsik throw their dirty clothes to a random corner and quickly relieved himself in the bathroom. Although he was still hard, it didn’t take too long for him to release himself. It was Chan that mattered now, he needed to go back with a fresh blanket as soon as possible.</p><p>When he got back, Chan was curling in a foetal position, waiting for Seungsik to came. His eyes were in a daze. Seungsik brought along wet wipes with him, cleaning Chan for the last time, before he spread the blanket over their body.</p><p>Chan snuggled up to Seungsik’s chest when he felt a pair of protective arms were circling around him.</p><p>“Ssik-ah,”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’re not mad I keep calling you with your name?”</p><p>“We never talk about this, aren’t we,” Seungsik’s chest rumbled when he laughed. “But, no, I’m not. I like you whining my name.”</p><p>Chan’s cheeks warmed. He buried his face deeper into Seungsik, embarrassed.</p><p>At some point, Chan fell asleep with Seungsik caressing his back soothingly. He would be horrified with the number of bruises on his body when he checked the mirror tomorrow, but it could wait. For now, they would just cuddle and tangled in each other’s arm, safe and sound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come and yell about them with me in my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme">cc</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/chaniiro">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>